


masseur hanamura.

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Yosuke offers to give Souji a massage. It doesn’t go entirely as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	masseur hanamura.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by lacyoptimist on tumblr. General frustration coupled with souyo fever made this happen sooner rather than later.

It was a constant habit of his, and Yosuke couldn’t help but to always watch when it happened.

During the long excursions in the dungeon, it wasn’t odd to find Souji stopping at times to roll his neck and shoulders. The movement was simple, but still Yosuke found himself stopping every time and focusing on it far more than he probably should’ve. More than once had he been so caught up staring at Souji that he had been too distracted in the battle that would follow shortly thereafter.

It was something about his neck and the way a line of sweat would trace down along his skin to the collar of his shirt. It’d always drift lower beneath the fabric and made Yosuke shudder out of curiosity for just what was underneath. Although he had seen Souji without his shirt a few times after gym or just during their occasional sleepovers, it was always something he found himself staring a little  _too_  hard at.

The uprising questions and incessant stabbing at his sexuality were a constant issue for him. But for some reason, the second Souji would look at him or speak to him or say his name-- Yosuke felt like it was fine. The attraction was fine. It was okay to find another guy good looking, almost like a compliment.

With a resounding sigh, he admitted defeat to his subconscious for that afternoon as Souji finally brought their current bout of training to an end. 

“Good work everyone. I’m sure we’ll be able to finish reaching the top again tomorrow.”

He clapped Chie on the back gently before starting forward towards the exit of Naoto’s dungeon. It was while he walked down a few steps that Souji rolled his neck and let out a noise close to that of a grunt of pain.

“You okay there partner?” Yosuke appeared next to him a second later, lowering his headphones to talk to the other properly.

“Yeah just..a bit sorer than usual. I hope I didn’t pull something.”

“Hmm, well I could give you a little massage when we get back if you’d like? With the amount of times that mom has pulled her shoulder at work, I’ve gotten used to giving a massage here and there.”

“Heh, that’d be great.”

The journey back to Junes was typical for them. They all went their separate ways, and Yosuke tagged along with Souji back to the Dojima residence for what would probably end up being a sleepover at this rate. The time was nearing seven in the evening, and they were all a little weird about anyone going out alone at night given the events in town.

Souji was sure Nanako was all right to be downstairs alone before he headed upstairs with Yosuke in tow. Dojima wasn’t home yet (surprise, surprise), and Souji was always sensitive to leaving her alone too often.

“So you’re sure you can do this? I just don’t want to end up with my shoulders hurting even more than they already do.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes while forcing Souji to sit down in the chair. The TV was on nearby, something sounding close to a bad soap opera playing. Souji had the strangest hobbies.

“Take this off.” Yosuke tugged some at Souji’s shirt.

“Yes sir.” Souji chuckled while slowly unbuttoning his shirt, setting it aside before sitting back against the chair once again.

Yosuke swallowed while trying not to let his eyes glance down at Souji’s perfectly muscled chest. Even his arms were hard not to look at for too long. With a shake of his head, he grabbed some lotion from the top of the dresser nearby. A thought crossed Yosuke’s mind and had him blushing. What if this was lotion Souji used when he mastur-

Nope, not going there.

Quickly squirting the lotion onto his hands, he tossed the bottle aside and rubbed his palms together before tracing them against Souji’s shoulders. He dipped them up against the sides of his neck, slowly starting to let his fingers rub against the tense muscles there.

“Jesus partner, how do you function? You’re so damn _tense_..”

“I don’t realize it half the time. I guess because I’m always just so busy.”

The way Souji’s tone lowered a little made Yosuke raise a brow. For a little while he continued diligently in his massaging, careful not to put too much pressure in areas that Souji winced at. Although, when Yosuke let his fingers dip down against the side of Souji’s neck again-- he swore he heard Souji exhale a moan.

“You okay there..?”

“...Yeah..” Souji breathed out a rather uneasy reply.

“Should I keep going?” Yosuke swallowed thickly as his hands lightly traced against Souji’s skin for a moment. He could feel how Souji shuddered.

“I think I’m okay..it’s really up to you.” Souji stated lightly, but his voice still wavered and Yosuke caught how the other had been gripping some at the side of the chair.

For some reason Yosuke felt like he could do a little more.

The signs were just Souji enjoying the massage and feeling relaxed, nothing more. It wouldn’t hurt if he just let his hands trace down a little more along his arms. The movement made Yosuke lean in closer, unable to avoid breathing some near Souji’s neck and then at his ear.

“Your arms probably don’t hurt as bad but..I’m sure they’re still..” Yosuke was trying to make some sort of small talk to devoid the situation from becoming too awkward with how close he was to Souji now, and it was somewhat working until-

_Souji whimpered._

Yosuke nearly lost it as his fingers dug against Souji’s forearms. The sound shot straight through him and down to his cock. He tried to lean back to stand up properly but a hand on his right wrist stopped him.

“ _Yosuke_..”

Anytime Souji said his name, Yosuke would find himself frozen for a split second. It never failed, and it certainly didn’t now. In fact it probably strengthened his inability to move. Brown eyes stared both out of fear of the unknown for what Souji was planning and at just how grey eyes aligned to stare at him.

Souji’s lips were just a breath away. The endearing term of  _‘partner’_ was on the tip of Yosuke’s tongue, ready to question the silverette for his odd actions; however, the question died in Yosuke’s mind the moment he felt Souji lean in to let their lips touch.

It was the smallest of touches, the action almost like a question it itself. The moment it initialized though, Yosuke felt his restraint disappear entirely.

Souji was tugging at the brunet’s arms and then his hips, dragging Yosuke around to have him straddle him. The kiss went from chaste to hot and heavy within seconds, and Yosuke couldn’t help but to moan as Souji licked over his lips and into his mouth for a taste.

Yosuke didn’t think his massages would ever involve massaging his tongue against Souji’s...not that he was complaining.

The chair creaked from the weight of their actions. Yosuke was unable to hold back from reaching out and raking his hands against Souji’s bare chest. He’d wanted to touch him in these sort of ways for too long. The feel of Souji cupping his ass and dragging him down into a grinding motion made Yosuke gasp and bite at Souji’s lower lip. God he was too hard now, and from how Souji kept forcing their hips together it was evident Souji was too.

“ _S-Souji_..?” Yosuke tried not to sound too panicked or desperate while inhaling sharply from how Souji bucked up against him again.

“You want it too..right?”

The way Souji’s voice sounded was laced with an underlying want. Fingers calloused from wielding a sword for hours on end were felt running against Yosuke’s waistline before groping at the visible erection there.

“Well y-yeah..oh crap..” Yosuke gripped at Souji’s sides, trying not to buck into Souji’s touch as it teased more before shifting to actually start undoingf Yosuke’s pants.

Yosuke’s head dropped against Souji’s shoulder, his eyes trying to focus on reaching down to clumsily undo Souji’s pants as well. He was thankful his head was turned away given how much he blushed at Souji reaching in past his boxers to pull out his cock.

With Souji’s hand wrapping around his cock fully now, Yosuke found himself struggling to keep up. He barely managed to find a firm grasp on Souji’s cock when Souji swatted his hand away. Yosuke felt a rough grasp on his ass again, forcing the brunet in as close as he could get for their hips to be aligned.

Yosuke pulled back to give him a questioning gaze, but the answer was quickly given to him as Souji wrapped his hand as best he could around both of their cocks, having them rub together with the hints of pre-cum that dripped over his fingers.

“ _Fuuuck_..” Yosuke gasped, his voice breaking somewhat in a moan as he couldn’t help but to push his hips forward. The movement made Souji hiss as it made more of that delicious friction between them.

The way his body heated up from the constant contact with Souji had Yosuke leaning in to roughly kiss Souji again. The embarrassment was still there somewhat, his heart racing and mind filled with questions of how all this was happening, but Souji kissed him back so hard and with so much passion that he felt a shock to his system in a way that made him think of nothing but how perfect it felt to have Souji giving him such pleasure.

The not-so-subtle sound of a rough smacking sound filled the heated space between their bodies, and Souji felt Yosuke tremble as he rubbed his thumb at the head of Yosuke’s cock.

“Getting close partner..” Yosuke mumbled hotly over Souji’s lips, staring at him closely as whimpered a little too loudly from how Souji smeared more pre-cum over their cocks.

The low moan that escaped Souji as he muttered Yosuke’s name over the other’s lips was almost obscene in itself. Souji kept a steady rhythm going, jerking them off at the pace that had Yosuke whimpered and gripping onto him so tightly he was sure to have a few marks and bruises tomorrow.

“Say my name..” Souji choked out between moans, his gaze almost predatory as he watched the way Yosuke pushed himself forward to fuck himself against Souji’s hand and cock.

The way Souji’s fingers grasped at his ass while that silent command hung in the air between them pushed Yosuke over the edge. He ducked his head against Souji’s neck, moaning the silverette’s name roughly with a broken gasp heard shortly thereafter.

Souji felt Yosuke trembling in his grasp as the hot cum fell carelessly on his hand and dripped on his own cock. It was too hot of a sight, such imagery making him clutch onto Yosuke as tightly as he could before feeling his release hit him hard as well.

The hot cum made a mess of them both, but neither of them seemed to care in that moment. Yosuke kissed lightly at Souji’s cheek, feeling Souji move to capture his lips in a kiss that was sweeter than the ones they had shared so far.

As they pulled apart, Souji chuckled softly. “Remind me to let you give me massages more often.”

Yosuke was in the midst of coming off his high as he saw the way Souji stared at him with a dumb smile on his face.

“Do I even want to ask why?”

“Well you’ll make sure they always end up with a happy ending if this is any indication.”

Yosuke was far too embarrassed to mutter anything beyond a squeak for the next ten minutes after that.

_~ fin._


End file.
